The dragon of Cherry Blossom
by aznkao
Summary: This is a fic on Ryu and Sakura. A new kind of tournament is taking place in Tokyo, Japan. It's a tag team action. Sakura tells Ryu her true feelings. Will Ryu accept it?


Author's note: First of all, When it comes to newbs in SF, you're looking at one. I do not know much about SF except that Sakura and Ryu makes a good couple *cough* AND IM NOT A PETAFILE (the age difference is like 7-8 years?). There might be a little tiny age difference between them but I'm not going to change my mind about who goes with who. I always thought that Ryu went with Chung Li but I was wrong, she's a good couple with either Vega or Charlie. Bah Bah....  
  
  
  
Prologue: A huge Alpha 3 tournament takes place in Tokyo, Japan. This time, the tournament is different because it's a tag team action. During the tournament, each player is tagged with their most compatable fighter. As each battle grows, feelings of each individual beomes more intense and emotional. At first, Ryu didn't give a damn about any other characters except for Chung Li, Ken, Akuma and M. Bison. But he later found an assumption that Sakura has this childhood crush on him. Sakura does have feelings for Ryu. Will she reveal her true feelings for him? Will he accept it if she did toldl him?  
  
  
  
THE DRAGON OF CHERRY BLOSSOM  
Chapter1- Revealing Secrets  
  
  
  
  
"Take this!" He pulled his hands back. "Shakunetsu Hadouken" A Red fireball flew directly at Ken.  
  
Ken dodged it by jumping in the air. "Heh, nice try dude. But It'll take more to defeat me" he smirked.  
  
"Heh, we'll see." he smiled in return. Ryu then ran swiftly toward Ken.   
  
"Bring it." Ken moved his hands back and forth. "Let's see what you got?"  
  
Ryu teleported.  
  
Ken's eyes widened. "Damn, the one thing I hate about fighting, is the teleporting." He glanced around. There was nothing in sight. He scratches his head. "Well, I'll be damn."  
  
He then appeared from his behind. "Let's see you dodge this." *TATSUMAKI SENPUU KYAKU*  
  
Ken turned around.  
  
Ryu gave a Hurricane kick into his chest.  
  
*Ugh...* Ken fell onto one knee.   
  
*SHOURYUU KEN* Ryu added a dragon fist uppercut into Ken's rib. He flew back a few meters.  
  
*Owww...Jesus..!!* he said.  
  
Ryu smirked. "Too strong for you?" he asked.  
  
Ken slowly stood up. "I'll show you! It's my turn!!" He ran directly toward Ryu.   
  
Ryu stood there in a defensive position.   
  
"Yea you stand there!!" *SHORYU.......* Particles of Red Aura encircled his fist.  
  
Ryu's eyes widened. "A super combo eh?"   
  
*.......REPPA!!!" His flaming fist flashed straight toward Ryu.  
  
Ryu knew it was coming from a distance. He quickly teleported.  
  
Ken missed.  
  
Ryu then appeared from his behind. He pulled his hands back and stuck them together. Blue Aura then began to charge up. "You're finished!" *SHINKUU HADOU KEN* A huge massive beam flew directly to Ken.  
  
Ken had no chance. He turned around. His eyes widened. "WHAA ..!?"  
  
*BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM*  
  
Ken fell to the ground like a fish on dirt. "Ugh....." he murmered in pain. His legs and arms were scraped. His mouth puked out some blood. "Arg...." He could barely stand up.  
  
"Nice try." Ryu said. He sticked out his hand for him. "Need help?"  
  
Ken looked at him. ".....Thanks." He grabbed his hand.  
  
Ryu pulled him up. "You're going to need some more practice."   
  
Ken swiped the dirt on his clothing. "Heh. Nah. It's just been a long time before I fought." he smiked.  
  
Ryu smiled. "Well, then you better start training. There's a tournament of some kind taking place in Tokyo, Japan next week."  
  
"Yea, and we're in the U.S. My kind of place." said Ken. "What do you think about this place?"  
  
He glanced at him. Then he glanced at the ground. "Not bad. I do want to go back to Japan." he said.  
  
"Heh, stay here bud. We'll get drunk and have parties."   
  
"Nah. I'm okay. I mean we are close friends you know." said Ryu.  
  
Ken put his arms around Ryu's neck. "Look Buddy, we've been fighting for quite sometime."  
  
"What's your point?"   
  
"My point is that we should skip the tournament and go on a vacation."  
  
He looked at him. "Fighting is my life. I don't skip such things. Anyways, a lot of fighters will be there. I'm not going to miss the action buddy." he said.  
  
"Bah. Fight here, fight there, we fighter everywhere."  
  
"Yea, well that's because we're street fighters."said Ryu.  
  
"Fine, fine, I can't get over your head."  
  
"Why don't you go on a vacation." Ryu asked.  
  
"Well, I could. But I'm not going to miss my friend's ass getting kicked in the tournament."  
  
Ryu smirked. "Me? Lose? Look buddy, there is only 4 real competetors that I compare who has a chance against me. Akuma, M. Bison, Fei Long and Chung Li.  
  
Ken's eyes rolled over. "Bullshit. You have only one. And that is ME!" he said.  
  
Ryu began to laugh. "Heh, we'll see."  
  
"Ahhhh!!" a girl screamed. She started to run toward Ryu and Ken's direction. "Help me!" she pleaded out.  
  
Ryu looked at her. "What's the problem?"  
  
She pointed in the direction of the conflict. "There's someone there whose randomly picking fights with anyone he sees."  
  
Ryu narrowed his eyes. "What the fuck."  
  
"Here, You stay here. I'll go ahead." said Ken.  
  
Ryu turned to him. "In your dreams. Race you there."   
  
"A race eh?" He looked at him. "Huh?!" Ryu was already up a couple of meters. "Hey! Come back here!"  
  
As Ryu reached his destinaton, he did found someone kicking ass. But it wasn't a guy. It was a girl. "Hey!! What the hell are you doing?"  
  
The mysterious person turned around. Her eyes widened in shock. "Ryu....." she whispered to herself. She was wearing all black. From her feet to her face. All covered except for the nose and eyes.   
  
"I demand a reason why your fighting these Civilians."  
  
She looked at him sternly. "I'm doing nothing. It's a movie act." she said.  
  
His eyes quadripled. "..M-Movie A-Act?" he asked.  
  
"Yea. I guess you don't remember me."  
  
He looked at her more closely. "Hmm...."  
  
"TAKE THIS!!" Ken swiftly passed Ryu. "You bully!"   
  
Ryu's eyes widened. "W-Wait...."  
  
Ken didn't hear him. *SHORYUKEN* He threw a dragon punch directly at the girl. She flew back a meter.   
  
She slowly got up. "Wow, you must be so strong." she said.  
  
Ken stood there. "Get up, you bully."  
  
Ryu pat his back. "Look, this a movie act. A MOVIE ACT." he said.  
  
Ken's eyes widened. *gulp* "A movie act?" he asked.  
  
"Yea." he said.  
  
"What the fuck are you doing?" asked the director. "She's the role in the scene and you bruised her? What's your problem?" he asked.  
  
Ken was getting red. He looked at Ryu.  
  
*Sigh* "Well, let's run for it." he said.  
  
"Good Idea." They both turned around and began to run.  
  
"Ryu!! Don't leave me." she screamed out.  
  
He stopped and turned around. "How does she know my name."  
  
She jogged toward them. "Ken, I'll beat your ass in the tournament later." she added.  
  
Ken turned around. "Oh really?"   
  
"Yea really!!" She pulled her hands back. "Here's a taste!" She quickly teleported.  
  
"Huh?! What the?" said Ken.  
  
She then appeared from behind him. *SHINKUU-HADOUKEN* A super blast flew directly at Ken. It striked him perfectly from behind and he fell down to the ground. "Ugh...a super..?"   
  
"That move...." Ryu thought. "Shotokan..."   
  
Ken got up. "Why you cheap monkey! I'll show you!!" His fist began to blaze in flames. "I'll show you!" *SHORYUUREPPA* He targeted the super directly at the girl.   
  
She expected such moves. She teleported to behind him. AGAIN.  
  
"She could also teleport..." he thought.  
  
At the exact time, Ken turned around, pull his hands back. *SHINRYUUGEN* A Fire blast flew straight with no target.  
  
Suddenly a target appeared. Her teleportation transfered her there because she was planning to hit Ken from behind again. Her eyes widened.   
  
The blast got her. She crossed her arms against her face trying to protect her from the beam. She then fell the ground.  
  
"Heh. Got'cha!" Ken said.  
  
"Ugh..." her lips were bleeding, and her legs and arms were scraped. She slowly got up. "I'm not going to let you win. N-Not when Ryu is here." she said weakly. "I'll finish you off!" She pulled her hands back getting ready for her most favorite super. I'm going to finish you off with my Super Spin-O-Matic."  
  
Ryu's eyes widened. "....S-Sakura?"  
  
Her eyes narrowed at Ken. "You'll pay for that!"  
  
"Yea Yea."   
  
"SAKURA!" said Ryu.  
  
She turned around. "Huh?!"  
  
"Are you Sakura?" he asked.  
  
"He does remembers me. Yes, I am Sakura." She took her hood off.  
  
Ryu stood there shocked. "Sakura, how come your here?"  
  
She ran toward him and leaped into his arms. "Ryu....."   
  
Ryu began to slightly blush. "Sakura, How come your here?"  
  
She looked up at him. "Well, I finally finished highschool. So I was planning to go with one of my drama teachers to act out a scene for this movie. And it's great because I don't have to pay for anything."  
  
"I see."   
  
She tightly embraced him even more. "Oh Ryu, I'm so glad to see you. I was so anxious to see you in the tournament. But you're here." she said.  
  
"Uhh..." he stood there. "Sakura, I'm going to be late for our airplane trip back to Tokyo."  
  
"Huh? You're leaving already? The tournament is in one week." she said. "Stay here with me."  
  
He stood there looking at her. She was showing one of those puppy dog's face.  
  
"I can't." he said. "There's going to be an announcement of who fights who. AND I heard it was going to be a tag team action."  
  
She looked down onto the dirt. "Okay, If you want to leave. I'll stay here and go back alone." she said.  
  
He felt really guilty. "S-Sakura."  
  
She looked at him. "Please Ryu?"  
  
"I don't know..." he looked away.  
  
"Maybe we can train together." she said excitingly. "I mean, I've always wanted to fight against you. Or be trained from you."  
  
"HEY NO ONE IS GETTING TRAINED LITTLE GIRL! IT'S A TAG TEAM ACTION. GET YOUR OWN PARTNER" Ken walked up toward the two. "Let's get out of here. We got some training of our own to do." he said.  
  
Ryu looked at him as if he was in a stuck conflict.   
  
Ken looked at him. "Look Ryu, It's only Sakura. A lot of fighters in Tokyo are training right now. And what is she doing? Acting in a movie. The tournament is in one week. She's not even ready to battle."  
  
Ryu slowly removed her arms. "Yea I got to go Sakura."  
  
Her eyes swelled up in pain. It felt as Ryu rejected her. "Okay go.." she said softly. "It's only me. I'm a weak little girl. I'll get in your way." She turned around as tears dropped from her eyes.   
  
Ryu walked up toward Sakura. "W-Why don't you come with us." he asked.  
  
She didn't turn around nor speak. She was too embarass to turn around.  
  
Ryu then turned her shoulder around so that he could see her face.  
  
She was still crying.  
  
Ryu embraced her to ease the pain. "Sakura, Do you have feelings for me?"  
  
She wrapped her arms around his. Her face fell onto his chest. "Oh Ryu..! I do. I like you......" she said.  
  
His eyes widened. He wasn't exactly interested in her. It was too wrong. She was around 18 and his age was around 25. She was too young for him yet he didn't wanted to hurt her feelings. "Sakura, I don't think it's right." he said.   
  
"I know..." she said. "But it hurts so much when I don't see you. I care so much for you Ryu."  
  
He glanced away. "Sakura...."  
  
"It's okay." she said. "The world hasn't come to an end yet right?"   
  
"I guess."  
  
"JESUS CHRIST. I'm getting tired of you guys talking so much. Let's leave already. We're going to be late!!" said Ken.  
  
"Want to come with us?" Ryu asked.  
  
"I can't. I'm still doing scenes for this movie."  
  
"HEY SAKURA!!" said the director. "We still have 2 days left of movie scenes. Let's hurry already."  
  
"Damn!" she said.   
  
"It's okay. We'll meet up at the tournament or something." said Ryu.  
  
"Fine. But can I ask you something Ryu?" she asked.  
  
"Yea?"  
  
"Can you train me?"   
  
He looked at her. "Yea, sure. But you know, your partner is suppose to train with you, so you guys could train together."  
  
"Then whose partnering up with who?" she asked.  
  
"I don't know yet." he said. The president of SF will deal who partners with who."  
  
"But Still. I want to train with you Ryu. Partners or no Partner."  
  
He smiled. "Well, okay. But If you get your ass kicked, it's not my problem."  
  
She smiled back. "Heh, We'll see."   
  
"LET'S GO ALREADY RYU." Ken was crying out or boringism. --(not a word)  
  
"Okay let's go." Ryu said. "See you later Sakura."  
  
She waved at him. "Bye Ryu!!"  
  
*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_  
  
  
  
[ In the Plane ]  
  
  
"Ryu, let me ask you something." Ken asked.  
  
"Sure."  
  
"What's up with you and Sakura?" he asked.  
  
"There's nothing between Sakura and I."   
  
"Hmm. What about Chung Li and You?" he asked.  
  
"I'm not interested in her anymore." he said.  
  
"I see. Is it because of Charlie?" he asked.  
  
"I don't know. I just don't feel right being with her."  
  
"Heh, so are you saying that Charile made you think differently about her?"  
  
"No. She's just not my kind of girl." he said.  
  
"Oh..I thought you did like her before. I thought you LOVED her."  
  
"Nah. It wasn't meant to be." he said.  
  
"Well then, back to Sakura. Why don't you go for her?"  
  
"Nah. I mean, she is..."  
  
"pretty?" asked Ken.  
  
"I don't know. I don't want to think about it. She's too young for me."  
  
"Heh, I know. 7 years I presume?"  
  
"Around there." he said.  
  
"Yea, but we did know Sakura for quite sometime. She's beeng around in Street fighter for years. She's also has our techniques, the shotokan." said Ken. "She has a nice body, she's madly in love with you and she's pretty smart. Why don't you give her a try?"  
  
He looked at him. "Maybe I will." he said.  
  
"Are you serious!? I was only joking about that!"  
  
"Yea I guess." He looked away.   
  
*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*  
  
  
  
  
"Entering Tokyo, Japan. All passengers please exit to the nearest door." said the pilot.  
  
At this moment, Ryu was asleep.  
  
"Yo, wake up dude. We're finally here in Tokyo!!"  
  
His eyes slowly opened. "W-What? Already?"  
  
"Yea man, you dozed off for quite sometime." Ken said.  
  
"Y-Yea. I g-guess I did." Ryu slowly got up from his cushion chair.   
  
"Let's go dude." Ken took his bag and swung it behind him. "Don't forget your bag." he said.  
  
"Yea."  
  
They both got out of the plane and headed straight for Akuma's temple. There, they waited for the annoucnements.  
  
  
  
  
End of Chapter 1  
*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_* 


End file.
